


2500 Degrees

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also plot, M/M, Porn, but also porn so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi bump into each other on the street and the sexual tension is so strong it causes them to go to a cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2500 Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be based on [this](https://soundcloud.com/hayden-ngo/toxic-melanie-martinez-full) and also maybe [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkBxcmxWKAA&feature=kp) but kind of ended up being based on both of them as well as melting points for metal so if you feel like listening to those songs it's probably a cool idea

The sound of our breathing fills the room, leaving no space for other noise. I can’t help but wonder what will happen when our bodies begin moving together. Will we make noise? Will our breath give ground?

His tongue slides into my mouth and I can’t breathe.

_We met in April. His eyes were sharp and as gray as the clouds that covered the sky above our heads. I can’t say I ever fell into his eyes, ever lost myself in them; I fought back. The gold of my eyes met the silver of his and they clashed like swords._

_That was all it took._

_Words were only formalities._

_But I wasn’t ready, and we waited._

I pull in a harsh breath through my nose and smell the salt of his skin, my nose too close to his cheek to smell much else. My thighs clamp around his hips, his rough pants preventing me from touching his skin, and I can’t do anything but groan into his mouth. I refuse to stop kissing him long enough to pull his pants off.

_I was scared, understandably. I was seventeen years younger than he was and just barely legal. He was short and his skin was almost childlike in its smoothness, but watching him effortlessly open the door to my favorite café was enough to convince me of his strength; that door was heavy and the frame was just millimeters too small, enough to make things difficult for anyone who wanted to open it._

_He hadn’t even paused._

_He had me at his mercy, essentially._

_But he said I could leave. And I trusted him. For reasons that made no sense I stared at the steel in his eyes and believed that he would let me go._

_But I stayed._

One of his hands is stationed next to my shoulder. The other is trailing up my side, sending shivers over my body, pressing down on my ribs and gripping me so tightly I’d worry he was going to break something if I didn’t know better. But his control is just as impressive as his strength.

His thumb flicks out over my nipple and I gasp into his mouth.

His lips curve upward for a moment before he licks back into my mouth, my tongue meeting his with equal fervor.

_I have no idea what we ordered. It didn’t matter. I drank mine without noticing. I was too busy talking to him, too busy finding out who he was, learning the tiny details of his life that make people feel like they know other people. School and work and family might be important, but they’re only an overview, just a vague description of a person’s responsibilities._

_I asked him about himself instead and he asked right back._

_The strength of steel is measured in its integrity, its insides, just as much as its appearance. A hollow sword is useless, regardless of the sharpness of its tip or how clearly it reflects an image in its surface._

_Levi was steel, inside and out._

His hand roams over my torso like he’s mapping it. His tongue explores my mouth. His thigh presses against my dick, and when he palms one of my nipples I press up against his pants, hunting for and finding the friction that I need.

Levi manages to laugh when he pulls away from my lips. “Impatient, Eren?”

“A little,” I gasp.

The separation is too much for me. I twist a hand into his hair and pull him back down to my mouth.

_He asked to see me again, after that._

_I told him I wasn’t sleeping with him any time soon._

_He looked at me strangely and said he knew. He said he’d have asked for my address if he was asking for sex._

_I’d asked why he’d come to my place instead of his. He answered that people tended to feel safer in their own home._

_I asked how many sexual partners he’d had in the past._

_He only said that he was clean._

_I said that wasn’t an answer._

I let my free hand scrape across his back. His pant zipper is scratching up my stomach; it’s only fair that I get do the same with my nails. His hand tightens on my waist, and he lets out a shuddering moan.

I drag my nails across his back in one sharp pull, and he actually pulls away from my mouth, biting back a noise. His lips are red, swollen, beautiful, and I made them that way, I’m the reason his face is flushed and his hair is mussed and his lips are abused. Me. I did it.

I take advantage of the way his head is tilted and scrape my teeth against the hollow beneath his ear.

With a growl, he returns his mouth to mine, and I happily accept him back in.

_I didn’t expect him to turn up at the café._

_I’d told him to meet me there, but I brought my computer. I was ready to get work done._

_But he turned up._

_And we talked until the baristas started giving us angry looks._

_He didn’t come back to my apartment, though. He said I wasn’t ready to sleep with him yet._

_I pointed out that that didn’t mean we couldn’t sit and have a beer or something. Friendship without sex existed._

_He conceded that I had a point, but said that this wasn’t friendship._

_He didn’t seem to understand why that bothered me._

_I said I didn’t want to meet up with him again._

He let me tug his face away from mine, grinning when I pulled on his hair harder than was necessary.

His supporting arm shudders and nearly collapses when I bite his neck.

Oh, so _that’s_ what he likes.

I nibble a line down his neck and suck a hickey into the base of his throat and he practically falls on me, letting all his weight rest on me while I tug his head around to the angles I want from him.

I let my other hand pull him against me, digging my nails into his back.

_I figured that would be that. Someone like him could get just about anybody, they didn’t need to waste their time on me. I wasn’t exactly playing hard to get – I’d told him directly that I didn’t want to see him again. I thought he’d respect that._

_But he was in the café the next day._

_He didn’t try to talk to me, didn’t try to make eye contact, just sat there on his phone._

_He didn’t look up when I sat down in front of him, just quietly told me that he’d be there that day and the next and that if I didn’t talk to him, he’d leave and I’d never see him again._

_I asked him why he was there._

_He said he liked talking to me._

_When I asked how he could possibly think we weren’t friends, he gave me a strained smile that made me wonder if steel could break._

That seems to be his breaking point.  
He tears himself away from me, grasping for the lube, kneeling above me as he opens the bottle with shaking fingers. I take the opportunity to sit up, tugging his zipper down and his button open. He sighs in relief and pushes me back down, his hand sliding over my cock on the way down, teasing my asshole for a second before pressing inside me.

He kisses me when his finger is buried inside me.

_He seemed content to meet me in the café._

_It took me a week, but I managed to break him._

_He told me he didn’t want to go home with me because he wanted to screw me so badly he wouldn’t be able to act normal when there was a bed in the next room._

_I laughed._

_He didn’t._

_I asked why he didn’t ask to sleep with me every day if he was so attracted to me._

_He didn’t take it as the joke it was, shrugging and informing me that since all of his cards were out on the table, it was my job to make the next move._

_I asked why he kept bothering to meet me, to talk to me, even knowing there was a chance nothing would come of it._

_He said that if we couldn’t be lovers, he’d be content with being friends._

He slides a second finger inside me more delicately than he had the first, and the painfully full feeling lessens into something resembling pleasure.

His fingers curl and hit my prostate and now it’s not just something resembling pleasure, it _is_ pleasure, my hips jumping up and my thighs squeezing his hips so tightly he lets out a breathless laugh – “Eren, you’re trapping my arm here” – and I release him, pushing at his pants with my feet, struggling to drag them down. He’s got two fingers inside me but it’s not enough, it’s not enough, and I want – _need_ – more.

_His admission had me confused for weeks. Lovers? Why lovers? Why was he okay with being friends?_

_Levi didn’t melt. No one wore him down. His melting point was too high for me to reach, so I snapped him instead. It was difficult, but possible._

_He would say nothing for days, and then in the course of a few minutes, tell me his entire sexual history, a story full of blond-haired Captain Americas and petite red-haired women and tall androgynous excitable non-binary people. He kept in contact with some of them, more through their effort than his, but his job as a freelance writer allowed him to travel, and travel he did. He didn’t stay in any one place for more than a week._

_And yet. Here he was, in my hometown, weeks after running into me on the street._

Levi is just as impatient but a little more sensible than I am, and he refuses to give in to my whining. He kisses me while his fingers scissor inside me, and I’m okay with that.

I push his pants down over his ass, as far down as I can reach, and dig my nails into his ass.

His fingers stutter to a halt inside me.

That was not the intended result.

“Levi –” I gasp, and he pulls both fingers out and thrusts a third finger in.

He’s going a little faster than he should.

I don’t think I care.

He hits my prostate when I squeeze his ass.

“Levi!”

_He laughed at me when I asked him why I was different._

_He laughed even harder when I suggested it was my body, and laughed until he cried when I suggested it was my conversational skills._

_He called me toxic. He called me nicotine. He called me addictive, poisonous, a drag. He spent ten minutes telling me that I was pulling him under._

_I asked him why he stayed._

_He asked if I knew what “addiction” meant._

_He said he had a craving and it needed to be satisfied before he could leave._

_He said a lot of things._

_I went back the next day anyway._

He moans when I pull his hips against mine. “Eren – you’re going to break my fuckin’ arm at this rate –”

“Then get your fingers out of me and fuck me goddammit!” I rake my fingers up his sides and nip at his shoulder.

“Fuck, Eren –”

“Please do.”

His fingers leave me and I almost whine at the sudden emptiness, the space inside me where he belongs, but he’ll be filling it again soon enough, I’m not worried. He promised he would.

He pushes his pants down far enough to pull his dick out, and I push them down to his ankles with my feet. He curses as he tries to drag himself to the condom on the bedside table and his zipper gets stuck in the sheet, and kicks his pants off entirely before managing to grab the condom.

_I asked him what he wanted from me. I asked him what he’d do if I never agreed to sleep with him. I asked him what he’d do if I did agree to sleep with him. I asked him what he’d do if I stopped turning up every day. He didn’t know my address, it’s not like he could find me if I stopped meeting him in the café._

_He said he’d leave._

_Regardless of the question I asked, he said he’d leave._

_He said it calmly, sipping his tea, and my chest caved in, aching so hard I couldn’t breathe, and I discovered I had a problem._

_I loved him._

_I didn’t know how it had happened. Hell, I didn’t know how it was possible to love Levi. He was blunt, using me for my body – presumably – and had called me a number of unflattering things. He wasn’t exactly sweet, kind, romantic, loving. He wasn’t the kind of guy I’d call at two in the morning with my problems._

_I asked him for his number._

_When I called him at two in the morning, he answered in a thick voice, his “hello” slurred and nearly unrecognizable._

_I said I couldn’t sleep._

_He sat up with me for an hour until I passed out._

He rolls the condom down his dick and slathers himself with lube.

I pull my knees up, but apparently it’s not enough; he grabs my shins and pushes them back until my knees are just inches away from my face.

He slides into me slow, hot and thick and long, and I know my mouth is open and I know there’s a chance I’m drooling but I don’t care, I don’t care at all. My toes curl up when he pauses for a moment, up to his balls in my ass, and it’s all I can do to maintain the presence of mind to breathe.

When I think to look at him, I find him looking at me, gaze heavy and cheeks flushed. His hair is a wreck and it’s beautiful.

His mouth twitches up into a smile and he bends over. I stretch up to meet his mouth, twisting my tongue around his, until he begins to move.

I can’t kiss him anymore. I can’t even breathe. His mouth rests just centimeters above mine, his lips plump and inviting, his mouth warm and familiar and enticing and it doesn’t matter. All I can do is keen his name as he thrusts rhythmically inside me, hitting my prostate nine times out of ten, filling me up so good it hurts.

_He breaks but I melt, slowly losing my form and resolve until I become malleable. Moldable._

_I was close already. Gold melts at 1948 degrees, and he’d turned up the temperature to 1947._

_One smile was all it took._

_One tiny curve of his lips, so close to mine across the small table, and I melted._

_I reached for his collar across the table and tugged him towards me._

_He met me in the middle._

_He tasted like tea._

_I didn’t let go of him until I realized the baristas were clapping._

_One of them asked if this meant we’d take the sexual tension somewhere else._

_Levi looked at me._

_This was my choice._

_I asked him what he wanted anyway._

_He smiled and told me I was addictive._

_I told him that didn’t answer my question._

_He said I already knew the answer._

I can’t say I’m doing it on purpose anymore. I don’t have much choice except to dig my nails in, to drag him closer to me. He doesn’t seem to mind and I’m okay with that.

He slams into me, fast and hard, rolling his hips like it’s all he can do. Judging by his slack face, it _is_ just about all he can do.

I dig my nails into his ass and squeeze his cheeks, pulling him into me, and he bites his lip and exhales in a grunt.

I lean forward and dig my teeth into the flesh underneath his jawbone and he moans and loses his rhythm entirely, slamming into me as fast as he can.

I can feel myself getting close, can feel the tension building and my stomach tightening.

I drop one hand to my dick, stroking myself as fast as Levi’s slamming into me, and suck a hickey into his neck.

I pull away from him, breath coming in gasps building up to a scream as something breaks and my orgasm hits me, slamming into me and snapping against me in waves of steel, blinding me to the world as it rips through my body.

I come down in time for Levi to slam into my ass one more time, crying out as his dick twitches inside me.

He collapses next to me.

Neither of us bother cleaning up, choosing instead to just cling to each other as we drift off.

_I reminded him that he said he’d leave once he screwed me._

_He said I was right._

_I reminded him that he said that if we went back to my place we’d end up fucking._

_He said I was right._

_I pointed out that if we took this where it was going, if we went back to my place, he’d leave me. He’d leave me._

_He said it was my choice._

_So I brought him home._

_I couldn’t keep him there forever, and I didn’t want to draw it out._

_I could be brave._

_We were barely inside and he was ripping off my clothes, begging me to tell him that I had condoms and lube. He was kissing me like he couldn’t stop, like I was a drug that he needed a hit from._

_I didn’t care._

_It’s strangely quiet when we fall into my bed. The bedsprings creak, but then we go still, and they stop making noise._

_The sound of our breathing fills the room, leaving no space for other noise. I can’t help but wonder what will happen when our bodies begin moving together. Will we make noise? Will our breath give ground?_

_Will he give in? Will he stay? Will I wake up alone? Will he wave goodbye and disappear?_

Levi doesn’t melt. He doesn’t know he’s going to give in until he does.

He breaks.

And he’s there when I wake up, tracing my face.

He kisses me softly like it’s goodbye.

“You can leave now,” I mutter, turning away from him.

The bed creaks, but I feel his torso warm against my back. “If I said I wanted to stay – not necessarily live here, I can stay in my hotel if you want, but – if I said I wanted to stay in town – what would you say?”

I close my eyes. “Why are you asking?”

He kisses the back of my neck. “Because this is your choice, too. If you want me to stay, I’ll stay. If you want me to go, I’ll go.”

“So you’re not leaving?”

“Not unless you want me to.”

“Why?”

His breath is warm on my throat. “Because I’d like to be your lover. And your friend. And whatever else you want from me.”

_Steel melts at 2500 degrees._

_I never thought I’d be able to raise the temperature that high._

_But that night, I did. I melted him down, and he gave in. Over the course of the thirty minutes we were in my bed, he changed his mind._

_And he stayed._


End file.
